


The Miracle of the Miraculouses

by Khorevis



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU no miraculouses, Aged-Up Character(s), Bad idea guys, But they need another player, Chat and Ladybug are Adrien's and Marinette's characters, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fun, So they get Chloe, They are 20 or so, They are playing D&D, They go to the university
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khorevis/pseuds/Khorevis
Summary: «Fuck!», yelled Alya, pounding the wall with both her fists. «FuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckFUCK!!!».«Alya!», exclaimed Sabine, looking quite outraged. «Please behave, dear. It's just a game».«It's the fucking fifth time we do this fucking Lord Hawkmoth campaign and it's the fucking fifth time we fucking die against that fucking asshole!», she shrieked, enraged. «How it is that we never, I say never, get a chance to kill him!? He cast a fucking Finger of Death! He's a sorcerer! He can't cast 7th level spells until 14th level! And this means he's at least fucking twice the party's own level! We are at level 7!».«We told you that the Hawkmoth campaign was a hard one, dear», piped in Tom, appearing from another room. «Also, your party is four, not five, so it's even harder».After a campaign ends very badly, the party decides to take on a new adventure with new characters. What will come out of it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Even if this fic is entirely my work, I have to say that I was inspired to make this by Game On by Soulfulbard.  
> I know that is a RWBY fiction but I liked how the characters were playing other characters.  
> So... whatever your name is, Soulfulbard, thanks a lot!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a fan of the RPG Dungeons&Dragons. I just wanted to try and write a D&D fic in this fandom. Let's hope it isn't horrible...  
> PS: the general rules are true, but not everything is.

The four gathered behind the gates without many problems. It had been easy to enter into Lord Hakmoth's fortress, but his Akuma lackeys were a different matter altogether. They had already met a few of them, but thankfully Sir Karaen's sword had kept them busy long enough for Shion to sneak behind them and... well, nobody wanted to ever see the assassin make a sneak attack again. Especially because she began cackling as soon as she sank her dagger in the guard's neck.

Nante, calm as usual, turned to the rest of the group. Sir Karaen, Shion, Valeh and himself. The mission had gone quite smoothly. After all, if someone could stop Lord Hawkmoth before it was too late, they were the ones. They were the ones who had defeated the mighty yellow dragon Burgeois in an epic battle fought with vicious strikes and witty mockeries. The dragon had been so utterly irritated by their behaviour -or at least, by Nante's and Valeh's behaviours, since Karaen had a real difficult time insulting even the vilest monster- that she didn't notice the assassin Shion crawling behind her. She hadn't studied the art of killing for fun, after all.

«Okay, we can do this», he said, looking at each of them in turn. «Lord Hawkmoth will probably be in his rooms, and this is just another hall. Karaen, Valeh, how are we with healing?».

«My god has already given me much today», replied the paladin, turning his head to look at the cleric standing at his side. «What about you, Valeh? Yours powers are much stronger than mine».

«I fear not, Nante», she shook her head. «I can manage a few more minor healings, but if someone gets knocked out, he remains knocked out».

«I think I still got a potion», continued the fighter, turning to face the assassin. «I don't think we will be able to let you use your deadly trick, Shion. This time, you are like the rest of us».

«Why didn't we ask Nathaniel the Mighty to join us?», groaned the woman. «He's strong with his magic. Also, I think Valeh here has a bit of a crush...».

«I do _not_ », sternly replied Valeh, glancing at Sir Karaen to see his reaction. He was smiling as usual, even if he looked vaguely pensive. «He's just a nice wizard».

«Something here smells like _cruuush_ ».

«Shion, shut up!».

«Let's try not to attract more Akumas», snorted Nante. «After Hyperdrive I was so tired I could barely utter a word».

«Oh, poor human mountain of steel», cooed Shion, clasping her hands over her heart. «It's not my fault if that armour of yours weighs a ton. You should have taken Karaen's. I've never seen him break a sweat!».

«Hey, _his_ armour works only on a pure of heart! », retorted Nante, offended. «No one here, except for him, could wear it so easily!».

«I actually did», shrugged Valeh. «He let me try it on. It just wasn't the right size for me».

«While I'm flattered by the attention you're giving my armour, there is still a matter we should talk about. What do we do?», interjected Sir Karaen before the argument could degenerate into a brawl. «We burst the door open and then?».

«We kill everything that moves in there. Men, women and children», replied Shion, then snickered at Sir Karaen's horrified expression. «Just joking, Sir Goodness. I guess we go for the peaceful approach and then, if they are hostile, we attack».

«Good plan», nodded Nante, reaching for the doorknob. «You ready?».

Three tense faces nodded in unison. Lord Hawkmoth was a powerful sorcerer, but his fortress hadn't been so difficult until now. Yes, a few Akuma but nothing a few hits and spells couldn't solve. Now they were about to enter a new level of the keep.

Nante took a deep sigh before swinging the door open. All four of them rushed in, determined not to be cornered at the door. In hindsight, a terrible idea.

Lord Hawkmoth himself was patiently waiting for them in the room. Smirking, he clapped his hands, and the door swung shut behind them.

«Ah, finally you arrive. I was waiting», he laughed coldly. «I see you all survived my little games. It's better this way. I will have the pleasure to kill you all personally!».

«You're finished, Hawkmoth!», yelled Shion, bravely brandishing her long combat knife. «We will ki... defeat you!».

«Thanks», whispered Karaen.

«No prob», she whispered back.

«You? You?», he laughed again. «Nante, the worst warrior of his academy. Karaen, the son of the public enemy number two, after me. Shion, an assassin who fled her guild after a _discussion_ with her boss. And Valeh, a cleric who can barely light a candle without clumsily falling into the dirt! ».

«Our past is what brought us here today, Hawkmoth», stated Sir Karaen. «All and each of us brings their shame with pride and courage, because it's our past that will makes us triumph against you!».

«Poor naive Karaen», smirked Hawkmoth. «I know you will fight. You will fight until your death. You are ready to give your life to defeat me. But what about theirs?».

A flash of doubt passed across the paladin's face, but he shrugged it off. «They came here by their own will. I will be honoured to die by their side!».

«Oh yes? Even if this means letting them die?». Hawkmoth's smirk became a snarl. «What about Nante. The mighty warrior who fought at your side, winning and losing with you? What about Shion, the assassin you three converted and brought back on the path of righteousness? What about Valeh, the young, clumsy adept you took away from the temple, the one who learned to be brave and confident only after meeting you three? What about them?».

«We made our choice, Hawkmoth», coldly retorted Valeh, stepping up beside the paladin and putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. «Our friendship is strong and not even you will be able to break it. Not even death will».

Sir Karaen turned to face her and nodded. « _Today we form a bond that goes beyond comradeship_ », he recited, recalling the day when the four of them had forged their oath.

« _We swear to protect each other always and forever_ », continued Nante.

« _And to protect the innocent and the defenceless from evil_ », added Shion.

« _In hatred and love, war and peace, health or malady, life... or death_ », finished Valeh, looking up at Hawkmoth, daring him to question their oath.

«You are right, death won't break your bond», spat the evil mage. «But it won't help you. _Vean'hiin!_ ». He yelled the last word, pointing at them with his index finger, from where a green beam shot out. He was pointing at Valeh, the healer, but his ray hit the wrong target as Sir Karaen pushed himself between the woman and the death ray.

«Karaen, no!», she screamed, but the noble warrior was already fatigued by the previous battles, and fell without a word. His body didn't have the slightest sign of wounds, but his breathing stopped and so did his heart.

«One», smirked Hawkmoth, turning to face the others.

  


«Fuck!», yelled Alya, pounding the wall with both her fists. «Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck _fuckFUCK!!!_ ».

«Alya!», exclaimed Sabine, looking quite outraged. «Please behave, dear. It's just a game».

«It's the fucking fifth time we do this fucking Lord Hawkmoth campaign and it's the fucking fifth time we fucking die against that fucking asshole!», she shrieked, enraged. «How it is that we never, I say _never_ , get a chance to kill him!? He cast a fucking _Finger of Death!_ He's a sorcerer! He can't cast 7 th level spells until 14th level! And this means he's at least fucking twice the party's own level! We are at level 7!».

«We told you that the Hawkmoth campaign was a hard one, dear», piped in Tom, appearing from another room. «Also, your party is four, not five, so it's even harder».

«Nathaniel stopped playing with us since he discovered that he can't hit on Mari just to "render the scene better than just in-game"», sulked Alya, and then she turned to look at the others.

Marinette was splayed on her chair, groaning at the ceiling. Adrien, beside her, had his head in his hands, as if nurturing a headache. That was possible, with all the screaming Alya had done in the past ten minutes. Nino slowly took his character sheet and diligently tore it to pieces before letting his head fall on the table.

«Okay, who wants to play this again?», asked Sabine, with a loving smile on her face.

«It's clear Hawkmoth is still too much of a foe», muttered Adrien. «I guess we'll go for... what was its name... "The Eternal Ice"?».

«Nooo», wailed Nino. «Bro, we did that already. I bet our Marinette here won't ever forget your wonderful interpretation of the charming rogue Feyin?».

Marinette blushed madly. The campaign had been fun right up to the point where Alya "accidentally" gave Adrien's character a love potion to make him fall for Marinette's sorceress, Hynema. Unluckily for her, Adrien had decided to play it like the passionate player he was, and she had learned that jealousy held no limits when she found herself envying her own character for all the care and love and _kisses_ she got from Adrien. Or at least, from his character.

« No, what about... the  Fire Giants campaign? We never went through it completely, you know? »,  offered Nino.  « I mean, I know you Alya aren't happy to pick up Tanen again, but... ».

« Absolutely not »,  refused the brunette.  « Me, playing a character with a  _skirt?_ ».

« It was a cursed item »,  argued Nino.  « You could play her badass to show how much does she hate it but she can't take it off ».

« No just the same »,  growled Alya, not relenting.  « What about... The Queen of the Caves? ».

Marinette's head turned in her direction immediately.  « NO! »,  she screamed.  « NO MORE DROW! ».

A ctually, the reason for which she hated the dark elves so much was that Alya had given Adrien yet again another love potion, but that time it worked horribly wrong as he fell in love for an evil drow who tried to kill them multiple times. But the worst part was having to hear Adrien fawn after someone else.

« Mmh, it seems you kids are having a difficult time deciding your next adventure, isn't it? »,  grinned Sabine.  « Well, then maybe I can help... or rather Mr Dupain-Cheng can».

«Dad?», asked Marinette, turning to face the large man beaming at them.  « Did you made another campaign before we could even finish this one? ».

« I knew you would fail again, so I prepared another one »,  he shrugged.  « It's called "The Miracle of the Miraculouses". Two of you will be the main characters. Who? ».

Nino began to raise a hand but Alya, well knowing that in books the main characters  _always_ ended up together, crashed into him, kissing him to silence for good measure, before standing up and pointing to the other two teenagers in the room, who were slightly uncomfortable after her sudden show of affect toward Nino. The brown-haired boy was, too.

« I guess Marinette and Adrien will do the do »,  she said nonchalantly.  « I mean, Nino and I would make  _great_ main characters, but we want to give the rookies a shot ».

Adrien just shrugged.  « Fine with me ».

M arinette knew perfectly well Alya's plans. But she could not miss an opportunity to repeat the Hynema wonder. Even if the cost was becoming jealous of yet another character and having to burn her sheet at a stake after the adventure.  « I guess I'm okay with it ».

« Perfect then. For the next time, you two, the main characters, will start at eighth level. Whatever class you want. Even prestige classes. You two, instead, only get to start at level seven, sorry ».

« No prob »,  replied Alya, who would have started at level -1 for her friend's happiness.  « We'll get used to it ».

N i no grumbled something unintelligible.

« Very well. Tomorrow you'll have your first day of university, right? Very well, then, we'll have to wait for the weekend. Good luck, kids. And good night! ».  With those words, Sabine stood and left the gaming room, a smirk playing on her lips as she exited, leaving four packing teenagers to think about their next characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, the first day of university.  
> After being killed by an evil sorcerer, what's better than normal life?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of university.  
> And then, at Adrien's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm lousy at summaries. That's why I don't even get the title for the chapters.  
> Okay, remember I've never even _entered_ a university, so go easy on me please.

Marinette hadn't been happy to have to attend the high school. She would have been happy without any sheet of paper. Yet, her parents had explained her that for her it was better to have a certificate before entering the world of fashion. Or whatever work she wanted to pursue.

The university had been a mistake, and she knew it. She didn't want to attend the university at all, but every time she tried to convince herself to leave it, she reached the conclusion that she didn't _have_ to attend five years of university. Not five, not fifty, not one. She could leave whenever she wanted.

The true question was: why had she chosen to attend Physics, Advanced Physics, Advanced Maths (she didn't even manage calculus. How could she learn differential calculus!?) and Chemistry?

Sadly, the answer was quite simple: because a certain blonde boy attended those lessons. She had chosen to at least _try_ and have a class together, but to her great surprise -and chagrin-, he had chosen _exactly_ her classes. She freaked out for ten minutes when she was told that: she could have not picked all those subjects and she would still have seen him for at least half of the hours!

However, that day the morning was far too lovely to stay in bed. At least most of her classes were in room with windows, so she would have, together with Adrien, two things to focus on. She scrambled out of bed and quickly got dressed. Without even checking the time, she rushed downstairs, sure to be already late. After swallowing a very quick breakfast and kissing her parents goodbye, she ran out of the bakery, decided to make it in time for once.

  


Adrien woke up twenty seconds before his alarm went off, swiftly silencing it. He stretched far and wide before standing up. This was his first day at the university. Luckily, his father had agreed to let him drop most of his extra-scholastic activities, so he wasn't always on a hurry any more.

Swiftly packing his things, he grimaced when he remembered his classes. He knew that Marinette disliked classes like Maths and Physics, and so to have at least a class with her he had opted to choose some less interesting for him but more likely to be picked by her classes, like History of Fashion, Fashion Design and Shortsketch (actually the class was called Sketching, but he thought it was very similar to Shorthand and so he nicknamed it immediately).

All classes he was going to fail miserably.

Not that he was terrible at fashion. After having been a supermodel for years he knew quite something about fashion. But he surely wasn't skilled enough to keep up with a university course. _That_ , he knew. And he also knew that it would have been worth it, if it meant he would get to see _her_.

To be honest, Adrien had only recently begun to notice think about Marinette _that way_. After they began playing Dungeons &Dragons, he had begun to see her true self. Even if she had played several characters already, each different from the others, there always were some common traits that were simply etched in Marinette's being. He had so much fun courting her sorceress, knowing he could just swoon at a simple glance in the game without embarrassing himself -too much- in the real life.

And then he was told that Marinette had chosen his own subjects too. He had banged his head against his desk for a good five minutes before finally accepting his fate.

He walked calmly out of his room, composedly eating breakfast before exiting his mansion. Outside, Gorilla -hell, after ten years of knowing him, he still didn't know his name!- was waiting for him in the car. He seated comfortably before nodding to his bodyguard and driver. The large man nodded back and took off for the university.

  


She made it just in time to meet Adrien at the class's doorstep. He brightly waved at her as he greeted her with a warm smile.

«Hey, Mari». One of the three best perks of playing D&D with him had been the shortening of her name. It sounded just so perfect on his lips. The other two were, of course, seeing him more often and getting used to have him around, that resulted in a wonderful improvement in her stuttering. As much as she liked RPGs, she liked Adrien _waaay_ more.

«H-Hey, A-Adrien», she shyly responded, waving weakly. «M-Maths, r-right?».

«Yep», he nodded, gentlemanly letting her enter the class first. «Do you... want to sit with me today?».

«W-With y-y-you?», she stammered, eyes going wide at once.

«Uh, yeah», he confirmed, rubbing the back of his neck. «Sit beside me, would you?».

«I, oh, I guess if you don't m-mind me...», she staggered out, insecure. «I guess it's o-okay».

«Well, I did ask», he smiled as they took their seats. «I know Nino decided not to go to uni, but he told me nothing about Alya. Does she want to try a journalist career immediately, or will she try a journalism university first?».

«I... uhm... I actually don't know», she said, frowning a little. «I mean... I guess she is not going to the university because she would have gushed about it for hours. I just... honestly don't know».

«Me neither», he shrugged. «Do you think she's keeping it a secret?».

«Why would she?», replied Marinette. She wanted to add something else but then their Maths Professor entered.

He was a man in his middle forties who managed to look stern and jovial at the same time. He was smiling warmly, but his eyes were still professional. He glanced at the class, checking how many students were there, before breaking into an even wider smile.

«Very well. Good morning students», he greeted them. «I am Professor André Vanet, and as you should know I will be your Maths professor for this year. Since it would be a real mess to ask you all your names and then remember everyone's, I ask you to say your name every time you want to ask a question. Will you do this favour to me?».

The whole class muttered a "yes" in response.

«Very well, then. I shall start with a very brief review of the Maths you've until now. Please, if there is something you don't know, don't hesitate to ask».

«I suppose everyone here is familiar with at least complex numbers, third and higher grade equations and inequalities, matrixes and calculus. For today we will review those in a very light and swift way. Don't hesitate to ask your question, though I fear we'll have very little time for the answers». He smiled indulgently. «So. The complex numbers are, as you already...».

Marinette let her head fall against her desk. She was about to raise a hand but a firm grip stopped her. Glancing toward the owner of said grip, she realized she had just about admitted her ignorance in front of Adrien of all the students in the class. Sitting by his side hadn't been a very intelligent idea.

«Don't do this», he whispered. «Once you're marked as ignorant, there's no way out of it. If you don't know something, just nod and study at home. It has always been this way».

She blinked.

«Not everyone is Max», he winked jokingly. «If you need, I'll be right there to help you. Is there something you'd like me to help you with?».

_'Oh, well, there are_ lots _of things you could do... at least half of them with your mouth...'_ , she thought, and banished the thought immediately, blushing of an elegant shade of crimson.

«I... uhm... yes, sure», she said hesitantly. «I'll make sure to call you, t-thank you».

«It's no problem, Mari», he said, releasing her arm. Then he suddenly looked sheepishly at her. «And, yeah, would you... would you mind helping me with some other classes as well?».

She blinked twice before realizing what he had said. «I... I guess... I'll try, Adrien», she finally nodded.

«Thanks». He shot her a smile. «You saved by butt».

Then a mischievous smirk crossed his face. «Hey, are you free this afternoon?»

  


When she entered Adrien's room, she was expecting anything but the scene in front of her.

Adrien, in jeans and _shirtless_ , with a towel thrown over his head to dry his hair, frowning as he looked at a book open on the desk.

Her heart stopped altogether. Without as much as a note as warning, she was, for the first time in her entire life, going to have a heart attack.

Fortunately, he looked up from the book at the sound of the door closing behind her, and yelped in surprise. Then, taking in his own state of undress, he rushed to the bathroom with a strangled apology and slam the door shut. She was avoided her heart attack and he was spared from any more frowning over that book.

The price was, however, an extremely awkward greeting. He exited the bathroom with a white shirt and his hair dry, finding her still stuck at the door. Hesitant and embarrassed, he made his way up to her and stopped there. «Ehm, Mari? Are you... okay?».

His voice shot her out of her dream. Because she was _definitely_ dreaming over what she had just seen. He hadn't worked out for years just for nothing. Back in the college there was a joke about him: "He's so good at Physics because he's so physically good". She had never said it aloud, of course, but of course she had thought it often. Adrien was _exactly_ the kind of young man to drool after.

Even if he was, just like the other three of their group, still childish.

«Uh, yes, Adrien?», she managed to say casually enough.

«Uhm, so... I wanted to know if... if you've thought about the new character», he said, rubbing the back of his neck. «Because... you know, I've got a lot of handbooks and manuals and stuff that I barely glance once every month. So... I wanted to know if you wanted to have a look at them».

«I... uh... Thank you», she replied, blushing slightly. «That's... really nice of you».

«Well, it's better to use those before they decay, isn't it?», he laughed heartily, and her heart soared. «So... have you thought about your character yet?».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, I'll try to describe how they create their characters without putting in too much technicality.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evik'Hiin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing a book. For this book, I've invented a language called Dragontongue. I've invented the writing and alphabeth too.  
> I will probably use some words from this language, often without explaining them. If you want to know, just comment and I'll answer right away!

«Kind of», she replied shyly. «I mean, I've got the main points covered, but there is still much to do».

«What kind of character are you going to play? I mean, probably this campaign will be D&D, so maybe it's better look out for some powerful characters».

«It's always D&D, Adrien», she noted with a little smile. «And... well... I'm not great at creating power players».

«D&D as in "Death&Despair"», clarified Adrien. «Nino made it up after the third time we lost against that Hawkmoth guy. I swear, your dad's pretty creepy when creating a villain».

«He's much into his hobby», she laughed softly. «He likes to see us struggle».

«Back to the task at hand... do you need a hand? I mean», he added hurriedly. «Only if you want. I've had my streak of power plays in the past, and I could help you somehow, right?».

«Uh...». She honestly didn't know what to say. «...sure?».

«Is that a question?».

«No, I mean». She bit her lip. «Are you sure it isn't a burden for you?».

He beamed at her. «Of course not! I love making characters. Creating their stories, choosing skills and feats, inventing names... It's all so funny!».

«I... well I was thinking about a flat-footer», she said, smirking as she recalled her idea. «Maybe some Shadowdancer levels, or things like that».

«Nah, Shadowdancers are only good with two weapons and with shadows», mumbled Adrien. «Come, let's search for a more suitable class. I guess you'll be a rogue as basic class, right?».

«Guess so», she said, pensive. «The sneak attack gets handy if you can use it multiple times each turn, or even just once a turn».

«High dexterity, right?». She nodded. «Well, then we'll have to pick a prestige class with the sneak attack. Guess not an Assassin, right?».

«Agh», she shied away from him. «Adrien! Alya will be badass enough, thank you very much».

«Mmh, so no badass?», he inquired, pouting. «What a pity. I liked you badass».

Both of them turned a bright shade of scarlet.

_'Did I really just say that?'_

_'Did he really just say that?'_

«Sooo», he interjected, trying to regain his composure. «What about you look a bit at the classes while I look for mine?».

«Uh, yeah, thanks». She took the seat in front of the computer and looked at the list of prestige classes in front of her. The four Assassin types were erased at once. «And... what are you going to do?».

«I was thinking about some sorcerer, but then I thought better and opted for a fighter», he replied, shrugging. «I was looking at the Weapon Master, but then I stumbled across the Bladesoul Master and... I kinda fell in love with that class».

Why did Marinette felt a pang of jealousy? It was just a class, right?

«Oh... and, what does it have?». _'_ _More than I do?'_ , she added in her mind.

«Well, high Base Attack, Fortitude and Reflexes», he said, pointing to an open tab on his computer. «I was thinking on getting up to level 5. In that case, it would be pretty badass. Also, if you want ot do some flat-footing, then I guess I'll drop the Bladesoul Slash ability and get the Minor Teleport one».

«Wait: what?», she asked, immediately opening the page and looking at it. «This is a monster!», she shrieked, enraged. «How can someone be that powerful?».

«I've chosen the right stuff», laughed Adrien, and then cancelled the whole character with a few keys. «I'll start anew».

«What?». He had lost her. «You're not going to use that?».

«First, that was a 13th level character. Way too strong». He cracked his neck and smiled. «Besides, if you think it's cool, we could make twin characters with the same classes but different abilities».

_'Twin? No way. I don't want to force incest in the campaign'_ .

«Incest?». Oh God, did she say that aloud?

«What?».

«Why would you be forcing incest in the campaign?». Yep, she had said that aloud.

«I... uhm... well... I guess... Alya... yes, Alya is totally going to give you another love potion she did it in the last four campaign she will probably do it again so maybe it's better to avoid too much embarrassment so maybe we shouldn't be making twins but just friends or something like that!».

The torrent of words hit Adrien like a real torrent, but he managed to smile -smirk- and reply: «I have an idea. If you like it, that is».

«That would be?».

«What if we make our characters fall in love with each other in the game?».

Her heart stopped.

  


His hopes had been so pressing that he hadn't managed to get it out smooth. God, he had basically proposed her to play enamoured with him in the game. If there was a more obvious hint, it would have had to be direct proposal.

When she didn't respond, he felt his heart fill up with dread. He had really said the wrong thing, hadn't he? She was going to hate him for that, she would probably leave in a matter of seconds to never come back again and...

«I... uh... I guess it would... could be funny... enough», she said, a bit insecurely.

All his hopes perked up and he beamed. «Alya's face will be to _die_ for», he said, desperately trying to keep his cool.

To his great relief, she actually giggled.

«Yeah».

  


The rest of the day passed quite smoothly.

They both looked through all the prestige and basic classes in Adrien's books. She had _just_ started looking at the Exotic Weapon Master ( _'It isn't exactly a flat-footer, but it's badass, and if Adrien likes me badass... No, stop that train of thought!'_ ), when they received a message from Alya. The message was quite simple. Just two words. But the fact she had emphasised them with bold, italic _and_ underlined meant trouble or great news.

«Hey Alya?», she asked hesitantly as the reporter answered at the first ring. «What's...».

 _"MARINETTE IT'S HORRIBLE YOUR PARENTS ARE MONSTERS THEY CAN'T DO THIS TO US THEY CAN'T YOU HAVE TO STOP THEM TO REMEDY THEIR ERROR THEY'RE OUT OF THEIR MIND PLEASE!!!"_. Alya's voice was so high that even Adrien heard it clearly, and he was five steps away.

The bluenette flinched. «Alya, calm down, what happened? Did they kill your favourite character again?».

_"Way worse!"_ , she groaned.  _"They invited Chloe"_ .

«What!?». The simple mention of the blonde bothered her. Her name paired with the word "invited" pissed her off. «Who did what!?».

«Is everything all right?», asked Adrien, concerned. She waved him off.

_"Your dad said we need another player and he went through all our former classmates of college and lycée"_ , replied Alya, sullen.  _"Everyone refused to play with us. It seems that Nath spread voice of our... behaviour. Everyone but... Chloe 'I'm perfect' Burgeois"_ .

«No».

_"Yes"_ , continued the reporter.  _"I am at the bakery. They just told me"_ .

Then her voice became curious.  _"Did you know that Chloe played D &D? It seems too much of a nerd thing to me for _ her _. Do you think it's because Adrien plays it?"_ .

«I don't _think_ », venomously hissed Marinette. «I'm _sure_ of it ».

«Something's wrong?».

«Kind of. Alya, I have to tell Adrien of the news. Bye». She ended the call. «Chloe's going to play with us for this campaign».

«Oh».

«Exactly: oh», she sighed. «She hates everyone of us but you. I don't understand why my parents did that».

«I caught "your parents are monsters" from Alya», he said hesitantly, as if not sure of being insulting them or not. «Maybe it's a way to torture you... or more probably Chloe?».

«How would this torture her?», she snorted.

«Well, not to be picky, but it's eight campaign my character ends up, for _a reason or another_ , in love with yours and vice versa», he noted, and she paled. «She's... not gonna take that easily».

«Oh my God I'm _dead_ », she groaned.

«Of course not», he said comfortingly. _'I would never_ _let_ _such beauty be wasted'_.

«Do... do you think I'm beautiful?». Shit. He had said that aloud.

«Ehm... yes, of course! I mean», he began to ramble. «Who doesn't? I mean, just ask Alya or Nino or... well, anyone apart from Chloe and Sabrina! And... and... and I'm going to shut up now!», he finished with a groan.

She actually blushed and giggled. The mere sight had him smile like an idiot. Like. A. True. Idiot. «Thanks Adrien. I'd like to pay you back with another compliment», she smiled. «But I fear you have already heard them all».

He offered her a wry smile. «Yeah, yeah. I've heard so many comments on my pretty face and so few on _me_ that I'm starting to think not to have a soul», he said, and then covered his mouth with his hand. Oh God that was _exactly_ why he feared to speak with her. He just couldn't help but say how he felt. The _truth_ on how he felt.

Her eyes widened, and for a second she looked as if she was going to say something to comfort him. Then she had a better idea and smiled. «Well, then I can say you're the kindest and nicest person I've ever met».

On a normal day, she would never have gathered the courage to speak those words. But after having just heard from Adrien how little he heard those kind of compliments, it felt natural to try and ease the tightness in his eyes -and probably in his chest too, but she didn't want to think of his chest _too much_ \- and she said those words without the faintest hint of embarrassment.

He smiled, and it was like the Sun itself had been placed in his smile. She felt herself blush.

«Thank you, Mari», he said softly, and just his voice was enough to make her blush a couple of shades darker (according to Alya's notes, going from Grade 8 to Grade 9.8). «Now, let's finish those characters, okay?»

  


«Okay, only two things left», he said, smirking. «Name and story».

«Let's make the name first», she offered. «I was thinking of _Hiin_ ».

«You sure?», he asked. «It means "light", you know?».

«In what language?».

«I... well, you know that D&D's spells are in Draconic, right?».

«Yes?».

«Well, I happen to have a manual of Draconic».

«Yes?».

«And _Hiin_ means _light_ , in Draconic».

«Fine with me», she shrugged. «It's no problem. Besides, I already heard this "hiin" around and so I wanted to try and make it a name».

«Okay...», he said, and then smiled. «I'm _Evis_ ».

«Evis?»

«Yep», he nodded. «It means _moon_. It's written "evik" and read "evis". Do you like it?».

«Of course», she said, and then hurried to correct herself: «I mean, yes I do!».

«Good. Now no one will be able to stop our monks!».

_'As long as they're monks and not monkeys'_ , both of them thought with a frown. Nino's character had been turned into animals before and from what he had said, he didn't enjoy it one bit.

And Sabine was exactly the kind of Master to change Monks into monkeys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter... I don't know.  
> I just finished this. As you can guess, those are not beta-read.  
> I beta-read them by myself.  
> Until next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's why you should never allow your master to change the rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summary is partly ironic and partly not. If a D&D player reads this, please just know that yes, DM _can_ modify rules, create new classes, monsters and spells, but they have to tell their players and, absolutely, their players have to agree.  
>  Here Sabine and Tom do not ask for permission 'cause they know the kids would never say no.

The afternoon was calm and peaceful. They were trying their characters against a few Trolls (of course they failed to _kill_ them, since they hadn't acid nor fire with them, but they beat them quite a bit before dying) when the phone rang. Marinette took it out of her pocket, _very_ annoyed by having just been distracted during such an intimate moment with Adrien. He was practically in her personal space as he leant to check a few things in her character sheet. It was Alya again. She sounded pissed.

_"Hey Marinette"_ , she began, and the bluenette immediately worried.  _"Another of your parents' adorable stunts"_ .

«What's up, Alya?», she asked, already expecting bad news. Like "They invited Gabriel Agreste to join our group and he accepted!". Now _that_ would have been terrifying. Her crush's father, also boss of a _very_ important fashion company, playing with them! It was ridiculous as much as it was terrifying.

_"Your parents said you will have to use a class they've made in order to be main characters. They say it's important"_ . Alya's voice betrayed her annoyance at the sudden request of Marinette's parents.  _"Nino and I... we... we already made our characters so I thought to inform you!"_ .

«Oh. Thanks. What's this class?».

_"It's called... M-Miracle Houser. No wait, I read it wrong"_ . Marinette heard a shuffle of paper.  _"Miraculous Holder, or Miraculous Wielder. It's the same"_ .

«Attributes?».

_"It's not some HTML tag, Mari"_ .

«Some what?».

_"HTML. Markup language? The one I use to make some of my best posts on my blog?"_ .

«Oh. Nerd thing».

«What?», asked Adrien, turning to face her. Noticing he was still hovering within ten centimetres from her face ( _'her lips'_ ), he jerked back. «What is nerdy?».

«HTIML».

«HTML?», he smiled. «I love that language. But yes, it's for nerds. Wanna learn it?».

«I...».

_"However, your mother said they sent the class sheet to Adrien by mail"_ . Alya cut in, reminding them of her -unphysical- presence.  _"Look it up. From how they spoke about it, it was a bit PowerPlay"_ .

«My father, giving us some PowerPlay?». She scoffed. «Impossible».

«Unless...», said Adrien. «...this campaign is going to be much harder than we thought».

She bit her lip. «So, Alya, that's all?».

_"No"_ , she groaned.  _"Chloe is going to be a bard!"_ .

«Isn't it the most difficult character to play in the whole handbook?».

_"Yes"_ .

«And Chloe is playing it».

_"Yes"_ .

«This is going to be funny», smirked Marinette. At least now she wouldn't have to worry about Chloe's character sliding her character's throat open at the first hint of romance with Adrien.

Also, Alya's character would probably kill her -Chloe- if she tried.

_"Happy you think so. Did you already make your character? Oh, I'm so sorry you'll have to start anew..."_ .

«No problem, Alya, it was fun». _'And it was with Adrien'_.

She closed the call. «Two things. First, Chloe is a bard».

Adrien raised an eyebrow, clearly confused.

«Second, Papa and Mama want us to use a class they made up for this campaign. They sent you an email».

He nodded, understanding a little more than before, and moved to the computer while she began to put things away. It wasn't the first time that had happened. Her parents loved to change the game and adapt it to their story. Sometimes she thought they would recreate the whole handbook just for an adventure.

«Here it is...», called Adrien from the chair. «Uh... wow. Your dad really made this PowerPlay, didn't he?».

She sat beside him and took a look at the sheet in front of her. «Level eight, right?».

«Yep».

«Wait... are all Saving Throws high, _and_ high Base Attack Bonus?», she asked, frowning. That was already PowerPlay, even without looking at the abilities. «And what does this mean? This... Miraculous Holder ability?».

«Let's check it up», he offered. «I can't wait to play».

«Because you like to have a PP?» (AN: PP ==> PowerPlay _or_ PowerPlayer)

«Because...». _'_ _I'll be able to flirt with you'_. He bit his tongue. «Yeah, kind of».

  


Half an hour later, they were rolling on the floor in laughters. They didn't even quite know _why_ , but they knew it was from one of Adrien's comments about the strength of the class. Marinette had retorted wittily and then both had began to laugh. They stopped only when they bumped into each other, and found their mouths to be just inches apart. They stopped and then jumped back.

As Alya always said, they were hopeless.

Slowly, they returned to their characters. They had decided to keep their names and ability rolls (they had got quite high results, after all), while having a look at the rest.

«So... for this Miraculous Holder ability, is much similar to a Cleric's domains. You choose between... mmh... the Ladybug, the Black Cat, the Fox, the Turtle, the Bee, the Peacock, the Wolf, the Crocodile, the Hawk, and many others. It is recommended to read their attributes only after choosing, to avoid cheating».

«Ladybug», she said without even having to think about it.

«Black Cat», he replied just as quickly. He always had a soft spot for kittens.

«What do I do?», she asked, peeking at the power's table. «Something cool, right?».

«Since you are at level eight, you can fly as a supernatural ability once a day like the spell _Fly_. Your caster level is equal to your actual level, luckily. It lasts just as long. You can also use this... Lucky Charm... to create an object that helps you solve the situation. Here it also says that you can "capture" Akumas and cleanse them, although I have _no_ idea of what this means. How can you capture and cleanse things that are ten feet tall?». He didn't wait for an answer. «You will get a Kwami... it acts like a familiar and you can ask her advice. Since you chose Ladybug, her name's Tikki. Oh, and since you have the power of luck, once a day you can have someone, you included, roll a dice twice and take the better result».

«What about you?», she asked, curious about his character. «What does the Cat do?».

«Instead of flying, I get to cast _Doom_ on my enemies once per two levels per day. Thus, four times per day. _My_ once-a-day special power is Cataclysm... it deals 1d8 damages per level to living creatures or 5d8 damages per level to unliving objects... or buildings. Soulless monsters, such as constructs, undeads and plant monsters are considered living objects for the damage. Normal plants aren't». He smirked. Eight d8 were already cool, by forty d8 were to die for. (this reminded him of something about Alya, but he couldn't pinpoint the feeling). «It seems that I can't cleanse Akumas though, and _my_ Kwami's name is Plagg. As opposite to your luck power, I can get someone -myself included, although it won't ever be the case- to roll twice and take the lower roll».

«Cool», she noted. «Guess you like it».

«Yeah, it's cool, although I'd prefer to be the lucky one». His smile turned into a frown. «Oh».

«What's wrong?».

«There are also written our armours and weapons. We don't even get to choose them». He pouted. «I'm disappointed».

She laughed.

«What?», he asked, frowning a bit more.

«Disappointed?», she repeated. «Adrien, few would say that. Pissed, miffed, angry, annoyed... those aren't so informal, you know?».

He blushed and looked away. «I'm sorry, I wasn't... I wasn't trying to be formal».

«I know, I know. You're just a gentleman», she chuckled as she took her seat again. «That's what I like about you».

A long, awkward silence followed.

«I mean», she began rambling. «You're so nice, how could somebody _not_ like you... and everyone likes you so it's not like I'm the only one so it's not weird and... and... and I guess I'll just shut up now!».

To her surprise, he just smiled.

  


God if he loved seeing her blushing. Well, he loved seeing her in any situation, but it was since lycée he didn't get to see her _that_ flustered. So much that he completely forgot why was she rambling.

  


«Thanks for the compliments», he smiled warmly.

«I... oh... you're welcome», she managed, and then threw the conversation on another path. «What about armour and weapons?».

«It says that we both have to fight armourless». He frowned. Fighting armourlessly was highly stupid, but having a +3, +1 per level to your AC made up for it (AN: for a total of +11 at eight level. It's PP). «I use a combat balanced staff... that can extend at will».

She gave him a glance. «What's wrong?».

«You use a yo-yo».

«What?». She looked at the table. «You can't be serious».

«It's written here», he defended himself. «A yo-yo that has basically no limit, but like I get a -2 for each ten feet he is away from me, you get a -2 for each ninety feet».

«Cool».

«Yep», he said, trying to remedy to his formality from before. «Both our weapons are normally enchanted as +4 since we are at level eight... and that means half our level». He frowned.

«What's wrong?», she asked again.

«Well, your father made this to have us survive the first encounters», he said slowly. «But if we _survive_ , what about the others, who are a level lower and with no power class?».

She left her mouth hang open for a few seconds before closing it. Then she tried again. «Don't worry, even if my parents like to see us struggle, they know that killing the party unnecessarily isn't cool. They killed us because we were foolish to try and go for Hawkmoth so soon».

«I guess you're right, but we should still keep an eye on them».

«We will».

«Partners in crime?», he asked.

_'Partners in love?'_ , both of them thought.

«Yes», she replied.

_'Forever'_ , they answered themselves.

Alya was perfectly right: they were hopeless.

«Fist bump?», he offered. He had never done it personally, but he had heard it was cool and informal.

She giggled and bumped her small fist against his awkwardly.

«Partners in crime, then», she laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, don't hate me for this. I'm writing as much as I can but the chapters simply come out so short.  
> Well, maybe they'll become longer in the future. Who knows?


End file.
